Lost without you
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: A song-fic using the lyrics by Delta Goodrem.


**Lost Without You**

**Song-fic**

**Hey guys, this is just a little Fic that popped into my head so I'm gonna put it to action. Enjoy! :P! V.J.C!**

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes_

Clary ignored him. Feverishly she hit the button that dialled her home number.

_A little righteous and too proud_

"Those girls on the other side of the car are staring at you."

Jace assumed an air of mellow gratification. "Of course they are," He said. "I'm stunningly attractive."

_I just want to find a way to compromise_

Jace nodded once. "Fine. Then I'll go with you."

_Cause I believe that we can work things out_

"I hate it when you answer a question with a question."

"No you don't, you think it's charming. Anyway, wouldn't you rather know the truth?"

_I thought I had all the answers, never giving in_

Jace swung a leg over the motorcycle and looked over his shoulder at her. "Get on."

_But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong_

"Just kissing?" Jace's tone mocked her with its false hurt. "How swiftly you dismiss our love."

"Jace…"

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

The precipice opened before her. She could see a long fall into darkness. "Jonathan," She said faintly. "Jonathan Christopher."

_How my gonna be strong without you I need you by my side_

Clary stepped back, but Jace stood very still as the glass rained around him, staring at the empty frame of the mirror.

_If we say we'll never be together and we ended it with goodbye_

"I'll just be your brother from now on," he said, looking at her with a hopeful expectation that she would be pleased, which made her want to scream that he was smashing her heart to pieces and he had to stop. "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

_Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you_

He'd thought he was an only child- he had a sister. _Clary. _The pain came again, stronger.

_I keep trying to find my way, but all I know is I'm lost without you_

She scrambled to her feet and stretched her legs, mentally calculating how long it would take them to get to Chinatown on the train and whether it was worth shelling out the pocket money Luke had given her for a cab.

_I keep trying to face the day, but I'm lost without you_

Clary shut the bedroom on the blaring TV and went looking for Simon.

_How my ever gonna get rid of these blues_

After he was gone, she sank down onto the bed and picked up her sketchbook.

_Baby I'm so lonely all the time_

She sat down on a boulder beside Jace and stared down at the lake.

_Everywhere I go I get so Confused_

"Jace, you go first." Isabelle said, and beckoned him. "Come on."

He brushed past Clary, smelling of wet leather and char. She saw him smile as he turned, and then he stepped backward into the reflection of the moon- and Vanished.

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

_Don't think about Jace, _she told herself fiercely, but looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her eyes darken and knew her body remembered even if her mind didn't want to.

_Oh my bed's so cold at night, I miss you more each day_

Clary woke up gasping, her hands knotted in Jace's crumpled shirt.

_Only you can make it right, no I'm not too proud to say_

"I could never tell Luke. And my mother, what if she woke up, what would we say to her? This, what we want, it would be sickening to everyone we care about-"

"_Sickening?" _He dropped his hands from her face as if she'd pushed him away. His voice sounded stunned. "What we feel- What _I _feel- is _Sickening _to you?"

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

She went down on her knees, setting her stele aside and gently turned him over. _It was Jace._

_How my gonna be strong without you, I need you by my side_

"That's right," It was Jace. Clary saw him, at the blurred edge of her vision, as he moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him.

_If we ever said we'd never be together and we ended it with goodbye_

Dizziness washed over Clary, as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

_Don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you_

"You look Exhausted," He said. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was out with Sebastian."

"_Sebastian?!" _His look of utter astonishment was momentarily gratifying.

_I keep trying to find my way, but all I know is I'm lost without you_

Clary was exhausted from staggering up and down the hills, one after the other, her boots slipping on the damp grass as if it were greased marble.

_I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you_

Afternoon light woke Clary, a beam of pale brightness that laid itself over her face, lighting the insides of her eyelids hot pink. She stirred restlessly and warily opened her eyes.

_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away_

"I've been wandering around all night-I couldn't sleep- and I kept finding myself walking here. To you."

_I can't stop the tears from running down my face, oh_

"Yes, Jocelyn is your mother, Jonathan. And Clary- Clary is your sister." Valentine told Jace.

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie_

"There is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you and I will love you until I die, and if there is a life after that I'll love you then."

_How my gonna be strong without you, I need you by my side_

She turned onto her side, wanting to reach out to him, but not sure if she should. He was staring blindly up at the sky.

_If we ever said we'd never be together and ended it with goodbye_

"I shouldn't have told you like that," he said, not looking at her. "I'm sorry. That was probably a lot to take in. You looked so…shocked." The tension underlying his voice was a live wire.

_I don't know what I'd do, I'm lost without you_

"I told you I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, by midnight we'll either be at war or under Valentine's rule. This could be the last night of our lives, certainly the last even barley ordinary one. And all I could think of was I wanted to spend it with you."

_I keep trying to find my way, but all I know is I'm lost without you_

Sebastian's hair tickled her fingertips, not silky like Jace's but fine and soft and _she shouldn't be thinking about Jace. It wasn't Jace she was kissing, and yet, it still felt wrong_

_I keep trying to face the day, I'm lost without you_

_I love you, _Clary wanted to say and, _I would do it again, I'd always ask for you._ But those weren't the words she said.

"You're not my brother," She told him, a little breathlessly, as if, having realised she hadn't said them; she couldn't get them out of her mouth fast enough. "You know that, right?"

Very slightly, through the grime and blood, Jace grinned. "Yes," He said. "I know that."

_Lost without you, lost without you, lost without you…_

**So I'd like to thank Delta Goodrem for her song, it linked really well with they're 'Forbidden love' thing! As Boromir once said, "One cannot simply explain Jace and Clary's relationship". I really hoped you liked it (You'd better, because my Fu*king back hurts like hell!), It took a **_**lot **_**of sticky noting, tea, typing and patience to write this, so you better be thankful, you better be thankful!**

**Yours (Nerd) Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**

**BTW: I didn't just insult myself, Nerd means: I know shit! :P!**


End file.
